Belavierr
Belavierr, the Stitch Witch, is a powerful witch and Wiskeria's stepmother. Appearance Belavierr is tall, taller even than Ryoka, and has long hair. Her eyes are filled with multiple orange glowing irises, each one smaller and smaller, disappearing into the center of her eyes. She wears a pointed hat wide enough to cast her entire body into shade. It is dark blue as the depths of the ocean. Her body is covered with a very dark ornamented robe that is long and draping. She has black wrapping around her hands, making only the skin on her face visible. She speaks in a deep, quiet voice with a subtle echo to it. Her face shows no expression, and when she does try, like smiling slightly due to seeing her daughter, it comes across as awkward, and then quickly vanishes.Chapter 6.37 E Personality While she keeps being polite, she doesn't seem to be interested in other people. Even when she sees the ground filled with dead people, she is completely unfazed by it, as though they are no different than leaves. Background Belavierr is a wanted criminal. Amongst her charges are: Murder. Kidnapping. Torture. Injury of a royal. Unlawful use of dark magic. Theft. Murder of a child. Extortion. Murder of a Knight. Murder of a Guardsman. Destruction of a city. Mass murder. Mutilation. Murder of a Prince. Freeing imprisoned slaves. Murder of a Slaver. Murder of a Mage. Seduction of a Prince (unconfirmed). Destruction of a village (uncomfirmed) and mass murder via hanging. Summoning of an unknown; mass deaths by unknown. Creation of monsters. Bribery, and so forth. As a result of that, she is currently being pursued by the Guild of Hunters and the Order of Seasons, and currently has a bounty of 18,000 total gold pieces in Terandria, 20,000 pieces by the Slavers of Roshal and 3,000 gold by Wistram.Chapter 6.41 E Chronology Powers and Abilities Despite the fact that it has yet to be revealed how powerful she is, Ryoka noticed how similar the feeling she got from her was to being in the presence of Ivolethe, Teriarch or Az'kerash, something beyond human, implying her to be anything but weak. The shadows move slowly around her. Classes/Levels: * Witch Lv. ?Chapter 6.40 E Skills: * Moment * of Fate Spells: Trivia * At some point in the past she visited Riverfarm when it was still located else where. * She rides a gigantic, saddleless black stallion, one that could put a warhorse to shame; though she is tall enough to effortlessly mount it. * Belavierre is old enough to have lived through 3 times the Circle of Thorns caused chaos. * Belavierr remembered a time where she hoarded Sage's Gass for the power of it.Chapter 6.45 E This might imply that she is not just centuriesChapter 6.44 E but millennia old, given that Wiskeria explained to Durene that the grass was still very rare 5,000 years ago.Chapter 6.39 E * The last time she leveled the system granted her Moment.Chapter 6.46 E * Az'kerash owes her a favour.Chapter 6.47 E Gallery Belavierr by JohnDoe.jpg|Belavierr by JohnDoe Bel by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Belavierr with Ryoka and Wiskeria in the background. By DemonicCriminal Belavierr by DemonicCriminal.PNG|Belavierr & Wiskeria by DemonicCriminal Quotes * (To Ryoka) “I thank you for your help, City Runner. I must continue my journey. I am late. A fair morning to you. A pleasure to meet someone on the road.” * (To Wiskeria) “Daughter, I tip my hat to thee.” * (To Ryoka) “My Daughter asks me a favor. Something I have not heard in years. You have questions. Ask and I will answer.” * (To Mavika) “For her, I would give it up. My magic. What I possess. Even life. But not my craft. But I would gladly face my death.” * (To Talia & the Order) “My daughter. You would use her against me? Very well. Try. For if I am chased, I will flee. If my daughter is held, I will find who takes her and kill them. If she dies killed, I will find who slew her. And they will never die.” * (To Ryoka) “Ryoka Griffin. You saw the guests. The wind knows you. I saw that. But I did not ask. Who are you?” * (To Ryoka) “Even were I immortal, I would know that as a lie.” * (To Wiskeria) “So you say. We walk in a circle. Daughter. Nothing I do is your fault. You are not responsible for my actions. And you are my daughter. Can we not be mother and daughter?” References Category:Characters Category:Izril Category:Witches Category:Stitch Witches